The Borg Queen
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: Following the destruction of the Trans Warp Hub and the demise of the Borg Queen at the hands of the future Janeway, the Borg sets about selecting it's new Queen.


Fan Fiction characters not mine

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Seven of Nine entered into her regeneration cycle. The voices, once again she could hear them inside her head. But now they had changed. They were lost and confused, the collective was in disorder. Then out of the multitude of voices came one familiar to Seven of Nine.

"Seven of Nine," it called. "Seven of Nine."

_I am here_, Seven replied.

Seven suddenly found herself standing in front of the Borg Queen on board a Borg vessel.

"Why have you brought me here?" Seven asked.

"Your ship was successful in destroying our Trans Warp Hub and in bringing chaos to the Borg." The Borg Queen replied. "It also resulted in my own destruction, leaving the Borg with out a guiding voice to help them regroup. They have already adapted to the pathogen that you infected us with."

"And why are you telling me this?" Seven asked.

"I am offering you a chance Seven," The Borg Queen said. "You always were my favourite. You have unique traits about that make you remarkable above all the other drones. Which is why I am offering you the chance to become the next Borg Queen."

"And what if I refuse?" Seven asked. "What if I wish to remain and individual."

"It doesn't really matter," The Borg Queen said. "I have reactivated your nanobots, you will re-assimilate yourself into the collective one way or another. If you wish to maintain your individuality you shall choose to be the Queen. Besides, what do you think will happen when you return to Earth? They will experiment on you to learn as much about the Borg as possible."

Seven of Nine thought on this considering all her options. "Very well," Seven said. "I shall become the next Borg Queen."

"Then it begins," The Borg Queen said.

She stepped towards Seven of Nine and inserted her tubules into Seven's neck. Seven winced and but then calmed down. She felt a wave of information being uploaded into her, the knowledge of thousands of species. The Borg Queen suddenly vanished, her final purpose now fulfilled. Seven of Nine awoke from her regeneration chamber. Now however she could hear all the voices of the collective. She was also more sure of herself than she had ever been since first being separated from the Collective. She felt her nanobots operating on overdrive as they modified her body. To become the Borg Queen properly she would have to separate from her biological one and adopt a mechanical one as the previous Borg Queen had.

Seven stepped out of her alcove. Behind her, her hair clumped on the floor as it had fallen out leaving her completely bald. This was acceptable; to the Borg appearance was meaningless. Her first task was to leave Federation space and return to the Collective where she could properly take her place as Borg Queen. The Trans Warp Conduit in the Delta sector had been destroyed, however the conduits in the Beta and Gamma quadrants yet remained. She called two Tactical Borg Cubes and five Spheres from the Beta quadrant. In the mean time she had to secure the doctor's mobile emitter. The device had previously been used to create an extremely powerful drone. As Seven was heading for the door to head to sickbay, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres entered the room.

"Seven I just wanted to ask you about…" B'Elanna stopped short as she looked at Seven.

"What happened to your hair," B'Elanna asked regaining her composure.

"It seems to be some residual effect of the Borg Collective going into chaos. My own internal systems seem to be reacting." Seven lied, "I am going to see the doctor about it."

"Don't let me hold you up," B'Elanna said. "What I came to talk to you about is not that urgent."

Seven ignored B'Elanna and made her way up to Sickbay. When Seven arrived in Sickbay the doctor was currently offline. This only meant that her task would be much easier to accomplish. She found the doctor's mobile emitter and jammed her tubules into it. She quickly assimilated the technology and used it to adapt her own. As with the super drone she was able to improve her personal shields and create an internal transporter. Her speech capabilities were already well above the standard drone as was her adaptability. Seven then deactivated the Doctor's program, in case he planned on coming online, locking him out with Borg encryption codes that none of the crew could break.

Seven then received a message from the Collective; the ships she had requested had arrived. _Voyager_ went to Red Alert. Taking advantage of the situation Seven jacked into _Voyager's_ computer and began shutting down power to weapons and shields.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon the bridge the crew was frantic.

"Captain we've just lost all power to the shields and weapons," Commander Tuvok reported.

"How did that happen?" Captain Kathryn Janeway asked.

"I don't know," Ensign Harry Kim replied. "Something seems to be locking us out, keeping us from repairing out systems."

"Is it possible the Borg uploaded a virus?" Commander Chakotay inquired.

"Negative," Harry replied. "There wouldn't have been enough time. It's as if they had someone on board already."

"Captain we have reports of drones transporting over on decks five through ten," Tuvok reported.

"Dispatch Security teams," Janeway ordered.

The situation was not looking good. The Federation ships while more numerous, were far inferior to the Borg ships. Voyager was the only ship which had the technology to fight the Borg to any effect and they were now disabled. As Janeway watched the view screen she saw ship after ship being destroyed.

"Captain we've just lost contact with Engineering," Harry informed her.

"Tom try and plot a course to get us out of here," Chakotay instructed.

Lieutenant Tom Paris plotted a course to escape. However when he went to engage the engines nothing happened.

"Captain we've lost all power to engines as well," Tom said.

"We're sitting ducks?" Janeway asked.

"All Decks are no longer responding," Tuvok informed her.

"It's only a matter of time before they get in here," Chakotay said.

"The Borg are hailing us," Tom reported.

"Put them through," Janeway ordered.

The Borg on the screen was almost unrecognizable at first. It was clearly a female, likely of human origin. Its skull had been enlarged by an implant that was likely connected directly to the brain.

"Captain Janeway, We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated." the Borg said.

"Seven?" Janeway asked quizzically.

"I am no longer Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One. I am the Borg Queen." She replied.

"What have you done?" Janeway asked.

"Your questions are only delaying the inevitable," the new Borg Queen said.

Janeway cut the signal off.

"Harry do we still have transporter control?" Janeway asked.

"Yes Captain," Harry replied. "But there's only enough power for one transport."

"Alright, then beam me over to the Borg vessel that Seven is on," Janeway ordered.

Harry complied with the order and Jane was found herself onboard a Borg ship.

"Captain Janeway your visit here serves no purpose," came the voice of Seven from seemingly everywhere.

Janeway looked around and saw the head and shoulders of Seven of Nine descend from the ceiling. She was placed into a mechanical torso similar to that of the previous Borg Queen. The new Queen examined the mobility of her new arms and legs.

"How do you like my new body?" the Queen asked.

She was much taller than the previous Queen; her body appeared to have many more technological advances, likely stolen by Seven from Voyager. There was a Borg weapon attached to her left arm. The body was also much more streamlined than the typical drone.

"I think that you looked much better in a Star Fleet uniform," Janeway replied wryly.

"Your attempts to persuade me are futile," the Borg Queen said.

"Why did you do it Seven?" Janeway asked.

"Seven of Nine of Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One as you knew her no longer exists." The new Queen insisted. "I am the Borg. I have brought order to the chaos that your future self created. With the technology I obtained from Voyager I advanced the Borg much closer to perfection. Now stop with the questions and prepare to be assimilated."

Janeway responded by firing her phaser at the Borg Queen. However, the phaser just hit her personal shields and dissipated. The Borg Queen grabbed Janeway and held a hand up to her neck. Two tubules shot out of the Borg Queen's wrist and into Janeway's neck transferring millions of nanobots into Janeway's blood stream. The tubules retracted and Janeway collapsed to the ground. Grey veins appeared all over her skin showing where the nanobots were altering her genetic structure. Janeway continued to struggle but it did little good.

A view screen displayed Voyager, a tiny insignificant speck compared to a massive Borg cube. The disabled ship was grabbed by a tractor beam and dragged into the cube.

"Voyager, crew of 141," the Queen said. "102 left alive. Include new bio-neural computer circuitry, not to mention large amounts of technology from the future. This will help us in our conquest of the Alpha Quadrant."

"You won't win," Janeway croaked. "We will resist."

"Resistance is futile." The Borg Queen said.

Janeway fell silent as the nanobots began to take over entirely. The Queen ordered two drones to remove her body and have it refitted for combat duty. They complied. The Queen then looked at the view screen; it displayed her next major target, Earth.


End file.
